Scream
by MuteMelody
Summary: So here's Max right after book 3. So much is going on...Erasers and the Voice are back, Max will be going shopping soon someone save her! and Fang is getting weird. Maybe some FAX later. Inspired by the song Rooftops by Lostprophets. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

So here we were, me and the rest of the flock flying over the Atlantic. It was about 4 AM. Fang.

was carrying Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were about to drop out of the sky. We had woke up today

around 7 in the evening, wanting to fly at night. It had been great, out under the stars, but it made

you get sleepy faster.

I'm Maximum Ride. I'm not going to bother with introductions, because there's already three

books about me and my flock, and you won't understand a word of this anyway if you haven't

read them.

"Max!" Fang said. I leaned to my left and soared to his side.

"Yeah?"

"We gotta find somewhere to crash. My arms are about to fall off."

I laughed. "Okay...head for the beach. There's some woods about a mile away."

And of course, the woods were there. Because, you know, woods don't just run away like they

do in Lord of the Rings. Iggy busied himself with building a fire, but as soon as he got a spark he

laid down and passed out. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel dropped where they were standing and fell

asleep, and I handed out NutriGrains to us two who were still conscious.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Fang asked, staring at the flames.

I shrugged. "If Erasers show up, we kick their butts. If they don't, we enjoy it."

He turned to face me. "We haven't seen hide or hair of Erasers or anything school-like in three

months, since our...epic battle in Europe. Aren't you getting just a little bored?"

I thought about it a moment, then replied, "It's nice, not having to see Nudge's face all bloody.

Iggy not smelling of explosives (except for when he and Gazzy have been causing mischief, the

little demons), Angel looking rested and healthy." I smiled at him. "Having no near Fang-

deaths."

And then he surprised me by smiling back. Now _that_ was a big deal. Fang actually smiled.

Wow.

I blushed. But I was pretty sure he couldn't see it.

Ever since that stupid night at that stupid cave where he did that stupid thing and I had that

stupid reaction and jumped out of the cave, I managed to blush in front of Fang more often.

Stupid cheeks.

But I dubbed that night a mistake on his half, and he'd (hopefully) forgotten all about it and

changed his mind and now dreamt of the lovely Red Haired Wonder.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," I said. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Max."


	2. Off to New York, Erasers, and Tacos

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Pop-Tart. Isn't that sad??? Sorry about the first chapter looking funny, I got confused on the double-spacing. I couldn't figure out how to fix it. :(**

**Oh, and much thanks to disneydork and catwithabook for being the first to review! **

_Arrgh!_ I woke up to a particularly sunny ray of sun on my face and a dove screaming in my ear. I sat up. Fang was sitting next to me drinking a coke.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm. "Have any good dreams?"

"Curses upon the sun and all the happy woodland creatures!" I proclaimed.

This time Fang rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

I raised my eyebrows sardonically. "Or am I?"

"Yeah, you are."

I stood up and whacked the top of his head.

"Hey!"

"You earned it."

Angel was sitting cross-legged on the ground eating a Pop-Tart. "The brush is with Nudge," she said, voicing the answer to the question I had yet to ask. So I retrieved the glorious tangle-sword and combed my hair. Primp, primp.

"We should go back to New York," Angel said, out of the blue. _Huh?_

"Why, sweetie?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know...I just feel like we should go to New York. And I REALLY want to go back to that toy store."

"Yeah!" Gazzy chimed in. "That place was awesome! Can we go back, Max? Please?" He gave me big puppy eyes._ Oh no._ My one weakness!

"And who knows," Nudge said. "Maybe they'll be having free makeovers again! And we can get more honey roasted peanuts! And Nishes!"

"_Ka_-nishes."

"Whatever. Please can we go? Please? Please? PLEEEEASE!!!!"

I sighed. I didn't really care to go, but Gazzy gave me the eyes, and...oh, why not? We had nothing else to do. "Um, okay. It might be fun."

So we were going to New York.

_Four hours later..._

"Yo, Fang!" I yelled. He looked towards me. "We gotta eat somethin'! Gazzy's about to drive me crazy whining!"

So we found a Taco Bell. I placed all the kid's huge orders, and got myself two Crunchwrap Supremes, two burritos, a coke, and about twelve packets of extra-hot hot sauce.

I was at the edge of the booth, and about to fall off. So I got a chair and sat at the end. My mouth was full of hot sauce and crunchwrap. My tongue was on fire and it was AWESOME. I fingered a packet of hot sauce, and read the little writing on the front. **When I grow up, I want to be a water bed!** Interesting.

Fang was sitting in a corner of the booth, looking all dark and mysterious in his black clothes and neatly combed hair. But he had just the tiniest little drop of sour cream on his chin. And, being female, I had to let the littlest giggle slip.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing!"

"What is it?"

"You, uh, you got a little sour cream on your chin."

"Oh." He, not having been trained in etiquette, wiped it off with the back of his hand. "I don't see how that was funny."

"No, I don't suppose you would."

When we were finished devouring the food, we headed out to where we had landed. But there was a pretty big group of teenagers there, about thirty of them, hanging around three cars. They were really quiet, and staring at us. It was creepy, and the alarm bells started going off inside my head.

"Need a ride?" one guy leaning on a red mustang said, looking at me.

"Uh, no thanks." _This might be a problem..._

He came towards me. "You sure?"

"Positive..." I took a step back, as did the rest of the flock.

Then he began to change. His features became elongated, and a vicious gleam came into his eyes. "Oh, but I think you do."

"Erasers!" I yelled, and we began to run. "Up and away!" There were a lot of them, and now they were all after us, and I didn't want to risk getting everyone killed in a fight. Better to let a few people see our wings.

I could feel this Erasers breath on my neck, hear the heavy thudding of his boots. _Run! He's getting closer!_

I looked at the rest of the flock. Angel, Iggy and Gazzy were in the air. Nudge leapt, and she was flying. Fang was still running, just ahead of me. _Faster, Max, faster!_ I saw Fang spread his wings, and he joined the others. Then one eraser, a girl, pulled out a gun.

"Go! Go NOW!" I screamed. Angel looked at the girl with the gun, and the eraser fell down dead. I shuddered.

I pushed myself to the limit and finally got far away enough from the eraser chasing me. I spread my wings and flapped as hard as I could, and after what seemed like ages I was with the flock. We flew as fast as we could(well, except for me, I chose not to use my super-speed) straight up into the clouds.

"Well," said Iggy. "I guess now we know to keep hiding."

Yep. Our party was over.


	3. Scott and Stressville

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate it! **

We landed in a clearing in the middle of a grove of trees. Very convenient.

"So. Erasers are back," said Fang.

"Yeah," I replied. "And looking better than ever. They looked so young, they could easily get into schools."

"The girl chasing me was super-model material."

I knew he did that to annoy me. And it really, and I mean REALLY worked. I repeat; FANG IS A SEXIST PIG. Well, let's just turn the tables on him, see how he likes it.

"Yeah. And the one chasing me...he gave me shivers. In a word; gorgeous. He looked like the guy from all the dreams I have..." I lied.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "How un-Maxlike."

I looked up at him girlishly and twisted a piece of hair around my finger, grinning at him devilishly. "There's a whole side of me you never even dreamed existed." And then I walked away, (hopefully) leaving him extremely irritated.

Angel was sitting Indian-style with Total. I sat down beside her, and she hurried into my lap.

She giggled in her amazingly innocent voice.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked.

"Fang. He's kind of shocked, and trying to imagine what your other side is. He's imagining you in a skirt. And he's annoyed and wants to know what you dream of."

I smiled too. "Good."

Iggy volunteered to take first watch that night. I lie down and tried to go to sleep, but the thought of the erasers kept me awake.

So I decided to get up and think. There was a fallen log a little ways away. A perfect place to meditate. I tapped Iggy's hand and let him know I was going.

The log was a little damp, but I honestly didn't care at this moment.

Erasers were back. We're being hunted. Again. Or did the hunting ever really stop? Whatever peace I had had over the past three months was over. What now? Should we still go to New York, or stay in hiding? The heavy burden of preserving the flock's lives settled itself on my chest again. I hadn't realized how much it had let up. Memories of attacks on the flock flooded my brain. I placed my head in my hands and groaned.

"You okay?"

I jumped and saw Fang walking towards me. I relaxed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He sat down beside me. "Liar."

"It's nothing Fang. I'm just thinking."

"About..."

I didn't want to tell him what I was feeling, because I knew then he would worry. Instead I said, "I'm wishing that the guy in my dreams, whose name is Scott, would materialize before me and whisk me away to the land of love."

Fang's face didn't change, but his jaw twitched slightly. "Okay. But I know that's not it. Not all of it, anyway."

"It's nothing, Fang. Will you please just go away?" I said that a little more harshly than necessary, but he was really starting to irk me.

Without saying a word, he stood and went back to the camp. Great. Now I was feeling afraid, stressed, _and_ guilty.

But not for long. Because Fang came back, this time with Angel in her Pjs carrying Celeste.

"Why did you wake her up?" I cried. I hoped he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing. Or else.

"Angel," he said, picking her up. "What is Max thinking?"

"Angel, don't you say a word!" I was infuriated. Who did he think he was?

Angel looked at both of us, confused. "Uh..."

Fang whispered something in her ear. Her face became serious, and she nodded.

"Max is scared," she said quietly. "She's remembering all the times we've gotten hurt; when Iggy got his nose broken. When you got beat up on the beach."

I put a hand on my forehead. _Why_ did I have to think of _that day? _Of all the times Fang has nearly gotten killed, why the day I kissed him? _Quit thinking!_

"And she feels bad for being mean to you just now," Angel continued.

_OK. That's it._ I don't want anything else getting spilled out._ Think of...unicorns. And happy baby ducks. Clear my mind..._

Angel's brow furrowed. "Now she's thinking of little ducks and unicorns..."

"Okay, Angel," Fang said, putting her down. "Thanks. You can go back to bed." He watched her until he saw her talking to Iggy. "Ducks and unicorns, huh?" He sat down beside me.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled. "What makes you think that you have _any_ rights whatsoever to know what I'm thinking? You could at least give me that much privacy!"

He didn't say anything for a minute or two, giving me time to cool off a bit. "Max," he finally replied. "You shouldn't have to carry such a big burden. Iggy and me, we can take care of ourselves. And the kids, I'm watching them too. You aren't doing this alone, you know."

My anger melted away to be replaced by stress. "You don't understand," I sighed. "They're _my _responsibility. Iggy's blind, and you...I'm still trying to figure you out."

"Figure out what?"

"Whether you need me to keep an eye on you or not. It seems like in every fight we get in, you're the one to get hurt the most."

"Mmhmm." His voice was level, but I could sense a little bit of annoyance in it. "Well, I feel the same about you."

"What?" I don't need a guardian. Good grief, I _am_ the guardian!

"I have to watch out for you. Make sure you don't try to cut your arm off again or something like that, or have another brain attack or a meltdown."

"I have had one meltdown. One."

"Yeah." He kicked a stick at his feet. "And how do I know you won't have another one?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a big girl, Fang. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, to a point. You can't do everything, Max." He put his hand on my shoulder. "And besides, I have to make sure you don't go out with another loser like Sam."

"I sincerely doubt that I'll ever go on another date," I said, a little embarrassed.

"But you never know."

I shrugged. "True. Maybe one day I'll meet Scott."

"Yeah. But Scott is a geeky name. It's a brand of toilet paper. Find someone with a cooler name."

I gave a tired laugh. "Okay." I stood up, as did Fang. Then suddenly he wrapped me in his arms and whispered to me, "Just remember, I'm always here." He kissed my forehead and headed back to camp.

I stood there for a moment in absolute shock. Whoa. Since when did Fang give hugs?

**So there you go! See that little button down there? Please push it and let me know what you think!!!** **Oh, and I don't think Scott is a nerdy name!!! I never connected it with toilet paper until last night.**


	4. Author's Note

**OK, guys! Thank's SO much for all your reviews, both the compliments and the critiques!! But now I need your help!! **

**Shall there be Faxness? What level of it, from 1-10? **

**And what do you guys think about SOMEBODY being captured by SOMEBODY and then SOMEBODY has to save her? (cough or him)**

**And if you guys have ANY ideas for this story, GIVE 'EM TO ME!!!!!**


	5. Say Goodbye to Privacy

I actually _did_ dream of a guy named Scott that night. He was swinging through the trees like Tarzan, wearing a purple T-shirt with a picture of toilet paper on it. Weird.

I decided to go ahead to New York, and see how everything went from there.

We were flying over Kentucky around noon when it happened. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I froze still. I couldn't move, couldn't flap my wings. I began to drop like an anvil.

"Max!" Angel screamed.

And then everything went black.

_Hello, Max._

Oh, man! It was the voice. Or Jeb, I know now. I hadn't heard from him since we destroyed Itex. _Always have to make an entrance, don't you, Jeb? First brain attacks, now freezing me. Geez, why do you have to do that? I could've gotten killed, if I'm not dead now!_

_I'm sorry it's like that, Max. I don't want to hurt you._

_Then why do you keep coming back? Just leave me alone!_ I had so been enjoying privacy in my head.

_I can't do that, Max._

_Why not? And quit saying my name in every sentence! It's __really__ annoying!_

_You should probably try to wake up. The flock is worried._

_Oh. Yeah. _It took me a minute, but I finally managed to jerk myself into consciousness.

Four worried pairs of eyes were looking down at me, while Iggy stared in my general direction.

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked with fear in her voice. "We thought you were gonna die! We were just flying and then all of a sudden you started falling and Fang had to dive down and he just barely caught you before you hit the ground and-"

"Nudge, please!" Iggy said. "Shut up!"

I sat up, and suddenly Gazzy scrambled into my lap and clung to me tightly. I was surprised; this kid was always trying to be tough and grown-up. And now he was bawling and hugging me like I might disappear. "Max, you almost hit the ground! I thought you were gonna die, and then I thought you _were_ dead, and-and-" he started hiccupping.

"Shh," I said, rocking him back and forth, running my fingers through his ragged blond hair. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"But what _happened_? Why does this always happen to you?"

_Oh crap._ I was gonna hear it from Fang later. I'd never live it down.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"It's the voice," I said tiredly. Nudge made a little squeak, and I could see it on Angel's face that she already knew. Iggy's brow furrowed; Fang's face remained stone-like. "Or Jeb, or whatever I should call him. I guess it was like a brain attack or something, and when I woke up there he was."

"Crap," Fang muttered.

"Yeah. It was nice having my thought private again. For the most part." I glared at him, and his lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. "But we should find a place to sleep for the night, get something to eat." Gazzy crawled out of my lap and I stood. "So what do you guys want?"

"Pizza," Angel said.

"Whoever votes for pizza, raise your hand," I ordered. Angel and Gazzy raised theirs. "Pizza it is."

We were a few thousand feet in the air when Nudge spotted a pizza hut. We headed that way.

_Stay in a hotel tonight,_ Jeb said abruptly.

_What? Why?_

_The kids are tired, and so are you. No one has to keep watch in a hotel. You can rest._

_And what do you suggest I use for money? I'm not using my ATM card for that. I expect it to run out any day now, and well, the flock and I have this habit we kind of like. It's called _eating.

Jeb paused a moment. _Don't worry. The card isn't going to run out._

Okay. I did NOT like doing what Jeb told me to. But staying in a hotel sounded really awesome. How long had it been since I'd stood under a hot shower? But still...

"A hotel would be great, Max!" Angel said. Darn her mind-reading abilities!

"A hotel?" Nudge squealed. "Oh man, that would be so awesome! It would be like a party! We could watch TV and order room service, and-"

"Fine! We'll stay at a hotel!" Just make it stop!

We landed in an alley close to the Pizza Hut. It was one of those really scary-looking alleys where 20 murders had been committed.

The restaurant wasn't that much better. It was empty, except for the creepy teenagers working there. _Keep your mind alert. This is a perfect place for erasers to attack_, I thought.

"May I take your order?" The guy at the cash register asked.

"Uh, we need 6 pizzas; 2 pepperoni, 2 cheese, 2 supreme." That way we'd have enough for breakfast in the morning. Maybe.

"Is that for here or to go?"

"For here." I dug my card out of my jeans pocket.

"Your total is $43.86." I paid, and we headed for a table to wait. Iggy and Gazzy started whispering to each other, probably about bombs they were intending to make later.

"Max, you got a pen?" Nudge asked. I dug one out of Fang's backpack and handed it to her. She began to play tic-tac-toe on a napkin with Angel.

I drummed my fingers on the table and got lost in thought. The kids really needed some new clothes. Angel's shirt was ripped at the bottom from our scruff with erasers, and Iggy's was charred where he hadn't run away from one of his bombs fast enough.

_Max, look at Fang,_ Jeb said. I looked beside me to see him looking really mad. I mean, he was practically frothing at the mouth. It was scary. I followed his gaze to the cashier(**A/N can this guy be called a cashier?), **who didn't even notice him. Because he was too busy staring at me.

Oh good grief. Why are boys such idiots? I looked the cashier straight in the eyes and raised my eyebrows at him in a way that said 'get over it'. The guy kind of blushed, then saw Fang. His eyes widened in pure terror and he went into the kitchen and didn't come out. Another guy took his place.

I elbowed Fang to get his attention, which was now on a speck on the table. He looked at me, his face once again impassive. I raised my eyebrows at _him_ in a way that said 'what was that all about?' He coughed and looked away.

_I think you already know what that was about,_ said Jeb, who sounded...giddy?

_Yeah, whatever. Just shut up._ Dang, Jeb was obnoxious.

_Why, because I say what you won't admit to yourself?_

_I'm not even gonna honor that with a response._

"Order number 243!" The cashier yelled.

We all got up and left, Fang and me carrying the food.

We checked in at a hotel about four blocks down, and got three rooms.

"I'm staying with Nudge!" Angel said.

"And I'm with Iggy!" yelled Gaz.

"Uh, no," I replied. "Angel with Nudge, Iggy with Fang, and Gaz, you're with me."

"Aww, but Max-" he argued.

"No. You and King Kablam aren't making bombs in a hotel. You're with me." I commenced to passing out the pizzas, two to each room.

Our room was small. Small enough to make me jittery. There were 2 beds, a nightstand, a 16" TV, and a table and chair in a corner. I set the food on the table. Gazzy instantly grabbed 4 pieces of pepperoni and flopped down on the bed, kicking his shoes off and turning the TV to Spongebob.

"This is so great," he said. "Even if I'm not staying with Iggy."

"Hey, what are you saying here?" I shoved as much pizza as I could into my mouth.

"Aw, you know what I mean." He flashed me a grin. "I just don't get to play with fire."

I smiled back at him. And what kind of kid am I raising, you may ask? A kid who manages to stay alive, even though he has to battle mutant werewolves 6 days out of 7. Now knowing that, how can you expect me to take away his bombs, his only toys?

Crap. It still sounds pretty bad, doesn't it?

"Well, I'm getting a shower," I stated, brushing my crumbs onto the floor. He nodded, never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

I turned the shower as hot as it would go, and I practically boiled. I didn't stay in long, and when I got out I looked like a lobster.

Gazzy had fallen asleep already, with a slice of half-eaten pizza in his hand and two more on his chest. I put the food back in the box and tucked him under the covers. Man, I love that kid.

I went to the girls room to check on them. They were out like a light. Okay, now just to check on the guys. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah," I heard Iggy say. I opened the door to see him shoving wires under his bed.

"Iggy, what did I tell you about bombs?"

"Um...but we need them! What is we get attacked by erasers, or-"

"Save it for tomorrow. I do not want to be responsible for blowing up a hotel." O noticed my hands were on my hips. Interesting.

"But you wouldn't be responsible," Fang said, coming out of the bathroom and pulling a shirt over his still-wet self. "It would be Iggy's fault."

Great. The debate continues. "His actions and my actions are pretty much one in the same. I'm his..."

"Mom?" Fang was about a foot away from me.

"Not quite," I snapped. "But something like that."

"Am I missing something?" Iggy asked, very confused.

"It's nothing," I said, glaring at Fang. "Goodnight, guys."


End file.
